. TB is an important infection worldwide and its incidence is increasing in the U. S. In view of this, much interest has been directed to the development of novel drugs or delivery systems that are effective against the infection to improve patient survival. This application deals with the development of microencapsulated anti-TB drugs with the hope of accomplishing the aforementioned goal. Once developed, these drugs will be tested in vitro, using a murine macrophage cell line and a human monocytic cell line. Afterwards, the drugs will be tested in mice infected with MTB.